Good ol'Kingdom Hearts XXXabandonedXXX
by Eu Tyto Alba
Summary: This is just t KH game retold in a readable medium.Sora & his friends have dreamed of seeing other worlds 4 as long as they remember.One night, darkness came and did them dirt.What lengths will Sora go to to find his friends & seal the darkness forever?


(note:) All Kingdom Hearts stuff is coppy-right of Squaresoft & Disney. They wrote it, I just worded it! Got it/milk?!! *very stern* :(  
  
(note:#2) It'll be a while before I finish this one becouse I'm also writing a whole mess of other stories right now along side with my unyealdng homework load... It's going to take a really long while becouse KH has a very long, very detailed, very complex plot that goes extreemly deep.  
  
(note:#3) Someday over the rainbow I'm gong to fix this first chapter up a bit and see if I can't make it a little less "wordy." 9_9  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real? Or not..."  
  
Sora was sinking slowly through seemingly endless water. Though oddly he could breath, or at least didn't need to. He opened his eyes lazily, but before long shut them with just as much, if not less enthusiasm. The feeling of movement was growing stronger by the second as though he were speeding up, like the water was thinning, like his drifting would soon be falling. Then without an impact or even a landing, Sora stood on the sunny beach of Destiny Island, his beloved home.  
  
Sora squinted and shielded himself against the bright rays of sunlight. Through the glare he could see the outline of Riku standing knee-deep in the water a short distance away. He was looking out over the horizon, and seemed to be watching for something. Sora forgot about the "sinking" fantasy and smiled a greeting, but something else caught his attention. The water's edge was pulling back. There was going to be a wave, a BIG one.   
  
Sora looked up and saw Riku still standing there. With a slight pang, he realized what he'd been waiting for as the wave arose. Riku must have sensed Sora behind him because at that precise moment he whirled around to face him, wave still gathering, and held out his hand, possibly as an invitation to go with him. But where was he going? Sora may or may not have known, but broke into a run anyway.  
  
He was nearly there and gaining, but the wave was gaining much faster. It would reach his friend before he could, or maybe--- Sora reached the water's previous edge, and it all happened in a flash... ---Riku, poised eerily, waist-deep in the fast approaching water-wall, calm as death, hand out-stretched, and smiling...--- ---Sora, spattering the wet sand raceing into the ebb-tide, immersed in sea-spray, and throwing out his own hand hopelessly to grasp that of his life-long best friend's.--- He hadn't managed to do so, and the wave collapsed over them without further ado, throwing Sora off his feet and submerging the both of them.  
  
The turbulence died down after a second and he opened his eyes only to see that Riku still stood firmly on the spot, under water, like the force of the wave hadn't effected him. Again he held out his hand to Sora, exactly the way he had the first time, and again, Sora made frantic attempts to get to him, but the current was too strong and pulling hard against him, dragging him away.  
  
After being tossed around and flipped head-over-heals-over-head like a flap-jack by the water, Sora felt quite dizzy and figured it best to let himself float to the surface before the air in his lungs failed to sustain him.  
  
He sprang up and out of the water gasping a breath, and peered around to see where Riku'd gone.  
  
The sun was already setting, (which was strange,) and Kairi waved to him from the beach, beaming, and calling. Sora waved back to her and made his way over, trudging through the now calm and reflective water.   
  
She giggled as he doubled over and proped himself on his knees, likely because she thought he'd gone and forgotten to bring a towel.  
  
Suddenly, her focuses shifted to the sky behind him and her expression filled with awe. Seeing Kairi's gaze, Sora spun around to look, and he too fell transfixed. It looked like a meteor shower. He couldn't tell.  
  
He'd never seen one so close before. What he supposed were the meteors closly resembled an endless mass of blue fireballs piercing the sky, not just faint glimmering specks of distent shootingstars.  
  
Right then and there, the sky was aglow with the brilliant sunset-shades of gold and orange torn apart by the blue-ish fiery-rain battering at a mirrored burning sky washed over the whole of a reflective ocean.  
  
The two of them stood there, stunned at the brilliant sight before them. Then the silhouette of another object appeared. It resembled just about anything but a fireball and seemed to come from the top of the sky, but it wasn't long befor it rallied with the rest of the incandescent space-junk. As it fell nearer, it was cast into the light of the faling stars and Sora and Kairi quickly realized what the mysterious object was. It was a person. It was Sora! There was no mistaking it, not even for a fast-fleeting moment.  
  
Sora stared, disbelieving. Then like a bolt of lightning, fear shot through him as the ground beneath him evaporated. He was falling backwards into the sky, and a chill ran up his spine as Kairi made a grabs for him. Despite the effort, she was too late and Sora was now diving amongst the meteors. His heart sank as the image of her standing above him rippled and vanished. There was nothing more that he could do and he knew it. He closed his eyes and let himself fall like a wounded bird into the sea.  
  
He didn't question why, but the water wasn't slowing him down. He was still falling, fast as ever, plummeting deeper and deeper, but finaly friction finally remembered to ensnare him. The water flipped him over once more, perfectly precisioned for his feet to conect once again with solid ground. Sora looked up. The atmosphere echoed a watery appearance, but only air filled the vast arroyo betwene land and sky.  
  
All thoughts of the meteor shower left his mind as he looked around him. The only light came from far above where the sun shone dimly through the non-existent water. The floor was as hard and smooth as cement, sweeping out in all directions. It's extent, unbound, and no walls or barriers of any kind were visible through the dense darkness.  
  
Sora looked around himself wondering, then steped forward. His foot hit the ground and the coat of blackness concealing it pealed away in a rsing burst of swirling wind revealing a beautiful, luminous, stained-glass floor. The shreds of black that had flung them selves into the air were twisting wildly and turning into cream colored doves, up-rooting themselves and takeing to the sky like something from a fantasy. Sora watched this unreal and majestic flock gathering from all around him, riding on the orbiting breeze. Though the days events had been, to say the least bit strange, he couldn't help but appreciate it, and smile ever so faintly as the last remnants of the creatures took flight and faded beyond the veil of night cloaking this strange void of obscurity. 


End file.
